Hopper's Destiny
Hopper's Destiny is the second installment in the Mouseheart series. The main character and protagonist of the book is Hopper, like in book one, Mouseheart. Preview The battle to free Titus's camps is over, and Hopper, Zucker, Firren, and their loyal followers are working to rebuild. But the tunnels are in a state of chaos, and without the sinister peace accord to protect the rodents, Queen Felina and her growing army of ferals is a greater threat than ever before. '' In the Mūs Village, Pinkie has led a coup and is now ruling with an iron paw. And Pup has become cold and defiant, a change that Hopper never saw coming. When exterminators raid the tunnels, Hopper is snatched away by the intruders and taken back up to the daylight world where he was born. Upland, Hopper makes new allies, and as he enjoys the sights and sounds of Brooklyn, he wonders if he will ever make it back into the tunnels to restore safety and prosperity, as foretold by La Rocha's prophecy. But why should Hopper fulfill a destiny he never wanted in the first place?'' Plot The book begins with Pup in the pet shop when Keep starts killing the mice. The boy comes back, and finds Pup and tries feeding his snake Pup but he manages to run off and follow the boy on the subway to safety. Meanwhile, La Rocha writes in his journal. Hopper and Zucker go to a sealde temple where Titus was imprisoned and they let him out and take him to the town square for him to apologize. The rodents were angry and harsh and they try resoning with Hopper, Zucker and Titus. He eventually tells the truth about the Mus only to keep his reign. After the crowd is dismissed, Sage comes to Hopper saying he needs help and Pinkie has claimed herself leader of them but a bad one. Hopper and Zucker pay her a visit. Pup is happy to Hopper until Pinkie shoots a glare at him and starts to act defiant and cold. Pup takes the prophecy and uses a stone edit it. This revision angers Sage saying, "You've defiled the prophecy!" Pup shoots back that he "updated" it and uses the stone to draw a circle on his eye. Pinkie orders Pup to change it back but he refuses and the two angrily walk off. The mice have their meals and Hopper rides the train back to Atlantia with to rodents who seemed to like the ride; Temperance and Cristoph. As they arrive, they find that the mice are fleeing the city due to exterminators. Hopper asks a fleeing rodent where Firren was. They reply that the exterminators caged her and ran off. Hopper and Zucker go looking for her but couldn't stop thinking Firren was dead. He follows the exterminators on the subway and they were alarmed and try flinging him out when they see him. Hopper tries holding on to the train when he hears a voice telling him to grab on their tail. Hopper does so but finds out he is saved by a cat named Ace. Read an Excerpt! http://www.mouseheart.com/book-2-excerpt/ Category:Books